DBX: Guardians of Fate
by GenoExo
Summary: Based heavily on Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. With major characters of Course. I own none of the characters besides my oc characters. All other characters belong to Toei Animation, Funimation, and Akira Toriyama


Chapter 1: Meeting Our Heroes

Somewhere in between space and time, there was a place that most refer to as Conton City, formerly known as Toki Toki City. This grand city is what various races, one of which was nearly extinguished, call their home.

However, the importance of the city itself pales in comparison to that of what resides at the heart of it.

At first glace, it seems like an ordinary old building in the middle of a giant empty space, but the secrets it holds are the very thing that keep our universe within balance. And today, one of those secrets will be tampered with...

Inside the building, there were a variety of different scrolls, each containing the history of every event of our universe, but there was one in particular that caught the interest of an interesting group of people...

If you look into the scroll you'll be forced to witness what would be final mmoments of what would be a doomed planet by the hands of a maniacal tyrant, and the brave warrior who tried to prevent it to his dying breath.

No matter how hard he fought however, there was nothing that could prevent the fate of him and his race, or so you would think...

As the tyrant created an almighty force powerful enough to end the planet with a single fingertip and the warrior made his final stand to protect his planet and his race, it was all proven to be pointless as he was one of the first to be swallowed up by the unstoppable wrath of the tyrant he once served.

As the horrific scene ended in front of their eyes, the group of fighters prepared themselves for what would be a fight for their selfish desires. Whomever or whatever they were...Their success could lead to the end of us all...

 ** _Meanwhile..._** There was a strange woman standing outside what appeared to be some sort of strange round house. She looked like an average human being, aside from her ridiculously long and spiky hair and her furry tail, which was obviously the most distinguishing feature on her body.

She looked around the side of the house to see a man wearing a blue jumpsuit with white gloves gloves and boots speaking to his wife about something.

"Ugh...I'm getting bored of this...I did not come up her to see someone's petty marriage issues... I better ring up the others before I lose my mind..."

She walked around to the back of the building and pressed the button on the side of some sort of device that she was wearing over her eye.

"'Sup losers. Any news on your end? Nothing but Bulma whining about a party or some crap..."

"Gohan's being an idiot on my end..."

"Buu's looking at...Some interesting literature..."

"Namek. Frieza. Dragonballs. You know the rest..."

"It Captain Ginyu. Do you really want me to give you any details?"

"So basically we got nothing. Why did the old man send us on this mission again?" the female saiyan asked.

"Something about lelearning from our predecessors." replied a strange pink woman.

"Well the only thing that I'm learning is that if I'm have to watch these two any longer, I'm gonna puke out my entire stomach..." a male voice interrupted.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that most of these guys don't even actually exist anyway, so I'm kinda failing to see the point of this..." replied the namekian.

"Calm down you guys. I would much rather be as far away from Frieza as I can possibly be, real or not, but I'm sure that there's gotta be some sort of reason for sending us up here like this." replied a blue-skinned Arcosian with a white exterior.

"Well whatever the reason is, it ain't worth bein' this bored. I say we ditch the place and go get some grub." said the saiyan

"It better be a dessert buffet this time..." the majin replied

"THIS time? That's exactly what it was the past three times." the earthling interrupted.

After a bit of arguing, the crew eventually decided on a good place to head out that would satisfy them all even the Arcosian and Namekian agreed to go. Before they had a chance to decide however, they were interrupted by a robotic voice.

 _"One incoming report. Upon assessment of a situation, I have included that..._ "JUST WAIT ONE MINUTE!" a completely different voice replied

"OW! Do you have to shout so loudly old man!?" the saiyan replied while the rest of the crew was too busy recovering.

"Forget about that! You five have been specially chosen for that critical mission! Now go out there and do it!"

They were were all so shocked and excited that they didn't even bother replying. Instead they immediately left their respective rifts in time and flew their way to Conton City.

Once they made it back, they regrouped immediately and headed straight to the time nest without saying a word, only slowing down to wave to some passerbys. They continued on until they met up with her, the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Welcome home!" she said giggling "Great news! You've all been chosen to go on that critical mission! Congrats!"

The Supreme Kai continued "If you're looking for the old man, he's up at the tine nest, and before you go, if you're in a hurry you can't use flight yet! I saw you people flying about! Don't make me warn you all again!"

"Yeah yeah grandma...Come on guys, let's go and find Gramps so we can get moving." the Saiyan said, pushing aside the offended Kai as the rest of the group headed on up the stairs.

Once they reached the end, they found the Grand Elder Kai, looking as grumpy as usual.

"It's about time you lazy kids decided to show up! Ahem! Now listen up! You dive have been chise for a very special mission! This is a great honor! You'll be among the few elite members to ever do this! Your job is to visit eras where changes in history have been made, and fix any errors that may have occurred. However! You five still have much to learn! First, you should learn from the wisdom of those who came before you! Once there is a change in history, it becomes much easier for subsequent changes to happen as well. So go on to eras where changes to history have been made and do what you can to right the wrongs that have been done! Okay, off you go..."

"Hey there! Wait just a moment!" the Supreme Kai of Time interrupted as she ran towards them with a robot by her side. "We forgot to give them their Time Patroller licenses first."

"Oh yeah...I have forgotten about those. I guess we were all too excited to think about them." said the Arcosian.

"Welp, no time like the present." the Earthling said as he walked up to the machine. He was a tall young man with with hair as white as the clouds wearing a pretty generic anime protagonist outfit minus the Capsule Corp jacket he was wearing.

"Geno. Earthling." he said to the machine before it snapped a photo of him.

The saiyan was up next. Her raven- black hair swaying back and forth as she did as the sunlight reflected off her blue eyes. Aside from her baggy pants, the rest of her attire made sure to show as much as possible with her ridiculously short blue tanktop.

"Kairi. Saiyan."

Next was the Majin. She was definitely a marvel to look at. Like Kairi, her attire was definitely made specifically to show off her figure but she was definitely a lot more shy about it. Hence the jacket and the short scarf she was wearing.

"Lilly. Majin."

"The Namekian quickly followed. He was certainly a lot taller than most namekians, who were tall enough already. If you could ignore his greenish-blue skin, he'd probably look exactly like every other Namekian to you, even down to his clothing.

"Damian. Namekian."

Finally came the Arcosian. His light blue skin was mostly covered up the white ararmor covering his body. Almost as if it were a part of him.

"Zero. Arcosian." he said to the machine, but it refused to do anything.

"Zero. Arcosian." Nothing once more

"Arcosian!" Still nothing

"Ugh...Frieza's Race..." he said before the machine finally took his picture

"Alright we got our stupid licenses. Can we go now?" Zero bitterly asked

"Aw...Is someone upset?" Kari teased

"Watch your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth!" Zero shouted

"Go ahead and try you little-

"Hey hey HEY! Let's not fight each other now. We're supposed to be a team remember?" Damian interrupted

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Kairi and Zero yelled

As the three continued their scuffle, the two Kai's stared woth worry.

"Are you sure you picked the right candidates for the job?" Elder Kai asked

"Some things aren't what they seem...We just gotta give them a chance to see what they can do." Supreme Kai replied "We all gotta start somewhere...

To be continued...

(So...How's that for my first story? Any thoughts? Critiques? I'd love to hear whatever you suggest )


End file.
